Holding out for A Hero
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Precuela de Frozen Twilight. Ymir era probablemente la recluta con el pasado más oscuro y confuso de todos los que había en la academia. Su pasado le perseguía y la hace pensar lo peor sobre sí misma. Pero Christa a partir de una noche al primer mes de entrenamiento logrará cambiar eso, y lo que parecía para Ymir una simple atracción sexual se convertirá en algo más. Yumikuri.


Este no era su sitio, era lo que se decía ella una y otra vez cada día. Ymir había entrado en el ejército ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Ella era uno de ellos un titán, un monstruo que atentaba con la vida de todos, en cualquier momento podría transformarse y perder el control matando a gente inocente. Pero tenia que hacerlo, necesitaba respuestas, hacia solo unos meses que había salido de ese titán, no recordaba apenas nada, solo los años que había estado encerrada en esa prisión inhumana de carne ardiente ¿Quién era ella?¿Por qué se transformaba en un titan?¿Su caso era normal o excepcional? ¿A cuanta gente había matado? Todo era borroso, recordaba haberse comido a personas pero no a cuantos...ese pensamiento le hacia que sus tripas se revolvieran.

Era una asesina. Un ser despreciable y miserable.

Por eso estaba ahí, tenia que pagar por lo que había hecho, se uniría a la legión. Mataría a todos los titanes que pudiera, salvaría vidas y haría lo que es correcto. Sin embargo ¿Merecía la humanidad ser salvada? Los humanos se trataban fatal, abusaban unos de otros y eran egoístas, avariciosos, crueles e ilógicos. Había tanta corrupción y prohibiciones en ese mundo que no sabia si era mejor dejar que acabaran con ellos. Eso es lo que pensó el primer mes que estuvo en el muro Rose, era cierto que todos estaban así por la caída del muro Maria, pero no cambiaba que la política fuese casi una dictadura regida por el miedo y la fuerza. La policía militar más que proteger se aprovechaba de los demás y hacían todo por su propio bien. Ojala que los que hubieran muerto fueran los gilipollas del muro Sina; sin lugar a dudas eran los que más merecían morir. Entonces de nuevo ¿Merecia la pena estar ahí durante tres años aprendiendo a matar titanes con el equipo para luego ir a luchar por ellos?

Si la hubieran hecho esa pregunta hace dos semanas habría dicho que no, pero entonces llego a conocer mejor a sus compañeros. Ella tampoco quería hacer muchos amigos, después de todo si ellos se enteraban de lo que era la traicionarían, acabarían con su vida. Los amigos estaban sobrevalorados. Solo se había fijado en la preciosa chica rubia de baja estatura, Christa, la noche que fue a ayudar a Sasha. Sin lugar a duda era una preciosidad y para que mentir, tenia un buen polvo. Estaba segura que si conseguía tenerla seria divertido estar con alguien tan dulce e inocente como ella seria una noche memorable ¿Acaso estaba eso permitido? Le daba igual, desde que había llegado había visto algunos compañeros bastante atractivos, al principio le llamo la atención Bertholdt pero entonces vio esa diosa rubia y supo que la quería ¿Y qué si era una vieja verde? Le gustaba la idea de manchar esa inocencia y ver como alguien tímido sacaba su lado más salvaje. No recordaba si alguna vez antes de ser un titán se había acostado con alguien o si tenía claro que le gustaban los hombres o las mujeres, se entero que al parecer a la gente le parece normal que un hombre y una mujer estén juntos. Eso era lógico como especie, tenían que procrear y hacer que su especie perdurase. Pero ¿Acaso no había espacio para la lujuria? Uno podía divertirse como quisiera y con quien quisiera, a nadie tenía porque importarle una mierda eso. Lo romántico no era lo suyo, además se supone que con tu amor verdadero debes de decirle todo y estaba seguro de que si el cursi amor de su vida se enterará de que ella era un titán de siete metros, capaz de saltar grandes alturas, con dientes afilados y una figura horrible seguro que se iría. El amor era simplemente una ilusión en los que los humanos se refugiaban para disipar el dolor o justificar su gilipollez, o eso pensaba.

¿Pero entonces por qué cuando escuchaba la melódica sonrisa de Christa cada mañana se le encogía el pecho?¿Que tenía esa pequeña criatura que la hacia sentirse débil y que estaba flotando? Ugh se sentía estúpida cuando estaba así, "Pura frustración sexual" se decía a sí misma. Además ¿Cómo podía gustarle algo tan dulce? Christa era la típica chica buena, preciosa que nunca había tenido dificultades en su vida. Era una niña por dios, seguro que todo en su vida había sido fácil y vivía en una casa donde su madre le hacia la cocina y su padre la compraba lindos vestidos ¡Arg! Por favor no podía estar enamorándose de eso, seguro que una vez que se acostará con ella se le pasaría y habría tenido su diversión.

Suspiro frustrada con su estúpida mente, tenia ya como setenta años y se comportaba como una jodida adolescente, sería la culpa de todos los imbéciles con los que estaba. Pusó su brazo sobre sus ojos intentando olvidarse de las mierdas románticonas. Pero parecía que el destino quería hacerla sufrir. El prado donde estaba tumbada empezó a llenarse del sonido de pasos y una voz que conocía de sobra, trayéndola tormentos.

-¿Ymir?¿Dónde estas?- Decía en bajito la recluta Renz, mientras llevaba una manta y una lámpara. Finalmente dio con su objetivo- ¡Ahí estas!-

-¿Qué quieres de mi?-Gruño la morena molesta consigo misma por alegrarse de la presencia de la pequeña.- Largate, hay gente que quiere tiempo para uno mismo y entre esas estoy yo.-

-Lo se. Pero quería traerte la manta.- Dijo mientras le ofrecía la tela gordita que utilizaba ella para dormir.- Es la sexta vez que te escapas de la cama desde que empezamos el entrenamiento. No quería que te resfriaras.

-A ver princesa ¿Ves que sea una damisela en apuros? Mira no llevamos aquí ni un jodido mes y ya quieres ser amiga de todo el mundo. Esto no es un precioso cuento de hadas ¿Sabes?- Le respondía con rudeza, no sabia si era por su frustración con ella misma o lo que fuera, seguro que la estaba asustando, pero hora de que la niña espabilara.- Mira si en tu vida de cuento vas por ahí dando comida, amor y gatitos vale. Pero esto es el jodido ejército, aquí vas a aprender a matar y probablemente en tu vida de soldado morirás. Así que deja de ser la dulce y amorosa Christa y madura de una vez.-

-¿Vida de cuento?-Repitió la rubia con la voz rota, como si fuera a llorar, pero eso no haría que la pecosa se levantará a consolarla, no, tenia que ser fuerte y no dejar que se ablandara.- Ymir no sabes mucho de mi ¿Verdad? Después de todo tienes razón y no llevamos aquí ni un mes.- Miró a la castaña con ojos llorosos, era la imagen más triste del mundo, los ángeles no deberían llorar.- Pues entonces te contare la "vida de cuento de hadas de Christa Renz".- Una vez ficho esto se sentó, pensar en su vida la ponía triste y sentía que si estaba sentaba no se derrumbaría tanto. Había prometido que no diría nada sobre ella, pero había algo que tenían esos ojos de color marrón que le hacia querer contarle todo, como si pudiera comprender su sufrimiento.- Mi madre antes vivía en el muro Sina, aunque al parecer no había nacido ahí; sus padres la vendieron cuando apenas tenia seis años. Al principio trabajaba en los burdeles preparando las habitaciones y limpiando pero el que dirigía el negocio vio que con los años podría trabajar como prostituta. La primera vez que le obligaron fue a los trece años, a partir de ahí se dio a esa vida. Hasta un día que se quedo embarazada, la iban a practicar un aborto dado que eso no producía ningún beneficio por lo menos en un año. Pero ella se negaba a hacerlo y huyó. Conocía a una señora que había abandonado la prostitución porque era demasiado mayor y había abierto un burdel en el muro Rose, así que se fue a trabajar ahí; ya que no sabia que más hacer. Me crió con todo lo que tenía, de hecho ella me protegía de ese mundo. No quería que siguiera sus pasos y deseaba que fuera mejor, por eso decidí venir aquí, estaba orgullosa y a la vez asustada; pero tenía que ser valiente.- Exhaló un largo suspiro.- Todo parecía ir a mejor, pero entonces llego un asesino pagado por mi padre biológico, iba a matarnos a mi y a mi madre; al parecer quería borrar el error que había cometido. Ella me dio tiempo a huir y acabo siendo asesinada. Entonces fue cuando vine aquí, porque no tenía otro sitio y creo que es lo que le haría feliz. Aún así no paro de pensar en que ella hizo todo esos sacrificios por mi, sin que nadie se lo pidiera, solo porque me quería y yo jamás voy a poder agradecerselo.- No se dio cuenta de cuando había comenzado a llorar, pero las lágrimas caían como torrentes por sus mejillas.- Y esa es mi vida de cuento, como tu dices Ymir...-

La pecosa se le quedó mirando con los ojos húmedos, no era solo por que la pequeña le hubiera contado una historia descorazonadora; era la culpa. Había etiquetado a Christa como alguien que no sabía sobre el sufrimiento y que era una ilusa por ser tan amable. Algo que parecía precioso y puro estaba cubierto de un pasado oscuro, sangriento y cruel. Se merecía una buena ostia, fue un jarro de agua fría, había sido una hipócrita pensando que era la única que conocía el dolor y la culpa. Estaba en lo equivocado. Vale no era una historia como la suya, pero ambas hablaban de sufrimiento. Aclaró su garganta antes de volver a hablar, las lágrimas y la voz con la que Christa había hablado le decían que dejará ya el tema, que era doloroso para la chica de ojos azules. Pero tenía que saber la verdad, quería saber hasta donde era su dolor; era extraño, no debería importarle una mierda aun así no poía evitar hacerlo por la chica que tenia ante sí y quería saber todo de ella.

-¿Y nunca has pensado en la venganza?-

-No, eso significaría que me pondría a su altura, deshonraría a mi madre. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es vivir mi vida dignamente y así hacer justicia a su memoria.-

-¿Y a pesar de todo eso sonríes y vas por ahí ayudando a la gente, aunque no te hagan ningún favor y el mundo te trate como una basura a ti y aquellos que amas?-

-Claro, tengo fe en la humanidad, en un mañana mejor y dando la espalda al mundo no ayudo... En fin he hablado demasiado. Debería irme.- Lentamente se fue levantando con una sonrisa triste.- Después de todo quieres pensar a solas y no oír historias de alguien como yo.-

-¡No!- Saltó súbitamente Ymir, le había salido de dentro y no sabía porque no había podido retenerlo.- No me molestas. Quedate, no puedo con esos pucheritos de cachorrito que tienes.- dijo bromeando esperando arreglar lo de antes, aunque no la convencía mucho había logrado que ella se volviese a sentar. Al menos eso era algo.

-Sabía que en el fondo eras gentil.- Comentó Christa con una sonrisa. Ymir se quedó mirándola con un sonrojo en las mejillas "¿Desde cuando su sonrisa iluminaba tanto?" Maldición lo que parecía una simple atracción sexual estaba yendo a donde quería.- Me preocupas.-

-¿Uh?- Le pillo desprevenida ese comentario.

-Es que siempre veo que vienes aquí a menudo y tienes una expresión tan triste...apuesto que tienes una sonrisa preciosa. Por eso, con lo de antes, quería que vieras que se puede sonreír por muy mal que estén las cosas; solo así te sucederán cosas buenas.-

-No todos podemos tener esa fuerza.- Y era cierto, escuchaba las historias de sus compañeros de Shiganshima sobre los titanes y el horror, todos envuelto en miedo e ira, por ello ver a alguien que también tenia su tragedia ser como un ángel guardián que cuida de los demás era excepcional. Esa pequeña merecía una vida digna.- Y dime ¿Qué harás cuando acabes el entrenamiento? ¿A donde irás?-

-Bueno...mi madre decía que sería muy feliz si llegase a la policía militar, ya que es donde van los mejores, el orgullo del entrenamiento. La verdad es que habría sido genial si ella siguiera vivía, así tal vez podríamos haber ido a vivir las dos juntas al muro Sina y le daría la vida que se merecía. Ahora no se, por un lado se del todo que la haría feliz; pero dudo que llegue al top diez de clase, todos son muy fuertes y tienen más determinación que yo.-

-Llegarás, estoy segura.-

¿Acababa de decir eso? No era de las que fuera diciendo cumplidos si nada. De hecho pensaba que era cosa de lameculos y pedantes. Pero era cierto. Ella tenía que estar segura, dentro de esos muros. Se lo había propuesto, su otra acción buena iba a ser ayudar a que Christa Renz entrará en el top diez. Y en absoluto tenía algún interés personal en ello, mentira, para nada. Aunque tal vez calmaría sus frustraciones sexuales, pero en ese momento tenía otra urgencia. No se había preocupado de conocer a nadie, pero ahora iba a cambiar. A decir verdad tal vez Christa si era una damisela en apuros, pero no como los de los cuentos; sino que era una princesa fuerte. No dejaba que el miedo y la desolación se hiciera con ella y podía luchar por su destino. Pero en su vida ella sería ese caballero, de tal vez no tan brillante armadura, que salvaría a la chica de su horrible destino. Haría que viviera una buena vida.

Después comenzaron a hablar de todo y de nada a la vez, pero jamás se había divertido tanto conversando con alguien. La chica no era tan ilusa, simplemente era demasiado positiva y buena. Pero cerebro tenía, de hecho seguro que más que alguno de esos nobles poderosos que andaban el día pavoneandose. A partir de esa noche comenzaron a hablar a todas horas. Ymir no podía tener suficiente de ella, todo en esa joven era fascinante: su aspecto, su forma de hablar, de moverse, los gestos que hacía inconscientemente; absolutamente todo de ella cautivaba a la pecosa. Lo que había empezado como "ah sí la tía a la que me tiraría" había pasado a ser "Es el amor de mi vida".

Jamás pensó que se fuera a enamorar, y que sería algo diferente. Cuando estas realmente enamorada es como que todo es mucho más ligero, no puedes evitar estar de buen humor, cualquier cosa de la otra persona es genial y hasta te vuelves más amable. Pero sobretodo te vuelves menos egoísta, y la verdad es que Christa conseguía sacar lo mejor de ella. Comenzó a hablar con Berthold y Reiner, se habían hecho buenos amigos y hasta con el resto de reclutas. Claro que le seguían irritando pero era soportable.

Lo normal cuando estas enamorada es decírselo a esa persona, pero no tiene sentido. Una vez que acabará la academia se separarían, con suerte podría visitarla o que ambas llegarán al top diez; sin embargo sabía que no podría vivir en el interior. Ese no era su lugar, estaba hecha para luchar y matar, no podría quedarse de brazos cruzados, era demasiado aburrido. Tenía mucho por hacer, deudas que pagar, ni siquiera de perdonaba a sí misma; si fuera a la policía militar no sería feliz aunque estuviera con Christa. La pequeña seguro que se casaría, tendría hijos y viviría feliz como se merecía, mientras ella viviría todo lo que le quedaba de vida con la culpa y sintiéndose miserable. No, lo mejor era eso. Los monstruos como ella no podían amar o por lo menos hacer feliz a diosas caídas del cielo como ella.

Eso sí, siempre bromeaba con que tendrían que casarse y vivir felices, pero sabia que no sería así jamás. Había demasiados problemas, primero estaba la sociedad, nadie aprobaría a dos mujeres casándose ya que según ellos era "Antinatural y asqueroso", también se podría decir que son gente que no acepta el mundo de otra forma y por eso son imbéciles que hacen que los demás vivan bajo sus reglas. Luego estaba el hecho de que era un jodido titán, si la viera en su forma titánica seguro que huiría y la tendría miedo. Por último esta el hecho de que ella claramente era heterosexual, además adoraba a los niños y estaba segura de que sería una gran madre. En resumen, era más posible que los titanes se fueran del muro Maria, taparán los agujeros y desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra, a que Christa Renz la corresponda. Pero no os creáis que solo por eso dejaría que cualquier miserable de acercase y se la llevase, siempre estaba vigilando a que ningún chico se acercará y espantarlos. Por lo general era una figura que imponía bastante así que estaba segura de que durante todo el entrenamiento ningún desgraciado intentaría y que ella sería la única en llevarse una hermosa vista del culo de Christa.

Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo se estaba ablandando por la chica, cada vez su círculo social crecía y sentía que no todos eran tan idiotas como pensaba. Quien sabe tal vez en su futuro aunque no estuviera con ella encontraría a alguien que le hiciera por lo menos la mitad de feliz que la hacia Christa. Era un poco triste, pero la vida es así y ella tendría que conformarse en algunos aspectos como ese, no se podía tener todo. Sin embargo sabían que para la pequeña rubia era la persona más importante en su vida y eso era mucho, saber que alguien como ella la quería, aunque fuera como amiga, era suficiente para hacerla sentir cada día más humana.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta es la precuela del one-shot Frozen Twilight, que es un fic Christa-centric, en cambio este va más de Ymir y lo que piensa antes de lo que ocurre en el otro one-shot. Si no lo habéis leído y queréis saber que pasa con las chicas pues ahí esta~ Quería hacerlo de Ymir porque es mi una de mis chicas favoritas de la historia. Para aquellos que ya habéis leído tal vez no os habéis dado cuenta, pero esta escena se menciona como empiezan a ser íntimas y quería darle un fic aparte.<strong>

**Y como habréis deducido los que hayan leído el fic anterior es una serie, sobretodo de canon verse en el ámbito de los reclutas, todo antes del ataque a Trost y tocó varias parejas. Por ahora solo he hecho Yumikuri y Jeanmarco, pero tal vez haga alguno más e incluso uno que vaya solo sobre las amistades.**

**Este fic va dedicado a Frikicienta, me dejó un review en el fic de Frozen Twilight y a partir de ahí hemos tenido una conversación de las parejas y demás; así que este es para ella. Se que a ella le encanta el yumikuri y espero que le guste :D**

**La canción que escuchaba de fondo, repitiéndose una y otra vez era Holding Our for a Hero de Bonnie Tyler. No es muy romántica, pero es enérgica y me hacía pensar en Ymir en el sentido que ella será el héroe de Christa; ya que la ayudará a entrar en el top 10.**

**Y si os preguntais que si haré más yumikuri, sí lo haré. Tal vez hasta tengo lemon Yuri. Y para aquellos que pienses que dejo el Jeanmarco de lado se equivocan, también haré una precuela de Frozen Twilight y Noche de graduación, que ambos son del mismo universo. Por supuesto que haré uno donde salgan todos, celebrando y demás, sera de varios capítulos pero eso lo haré cuando acabe las series.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos**

**Saludos: FeuerImHerz**


End file.
